


Forced To Lose

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Stiles are Siblings, F/M, Stiles Stilinski is an Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent could and would never forget his little boy even if everyone else did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my pretties to all of you who aren’t familiar with the 15minutes batch of stories let me explain a thing or two, 15 minutes is the time I get to write a story which is a form of payment for unsuccessful bets made amongst friends, the person to whom I am in debt too makes a request of sorts and I write it as best as I can with the information given as well as the time granted. Now each story is written in haste so mistakes and so on are 100% guarantied so please be kind.   
> But yeah to this story, so my friend let’s call her Spider Queen (she hates spiders, even if I think they are freaking adorable) wanted a story where Chris and Victoria Argent are Stiles biological parents and Allison is like his big sister, but she wanted for Stiles to still be raised by Sheriff Stilinski and so I had free-range on how and why Stiles was given-up for adoption and yeah so the whole mess bellow is all my doing, now I should remind you that 15 minutes isn’t enough time for me to do anything successfully and so we really don’t get to what was asked of me and there for this was a bloody failure people and Spider Queen is rather disappointed in me.

 

Home was where Christopher Argent’s heart was, and his children had become the living-breathing embodiment of his heart.It didn’t matter what horror’s he saw during the hunts because the moment he held his son or daughter in his arms the strain of the life he’d been born into seemed to drain from his body.Chris drove up the driveway of his very suburban house, parking his car and grabbing his things before making his way towards the front-door, he says a quick hello to his neighbor Mr. Landau who usually was very keen to stop a person for a talk or simply to spread some gossip but today the man with greying hair and a deep love for his roses gave Chris just a short nod and a sorrowful smile before fleeing into his own house,it was all rather odd and Chris made a mental note to ask Victoria if there had been a death in Landau’s family or if the neighborhood kids had once again ruined a couple of Mr. Landau’s rosebushes.

 

Chris walks into his seemingly ordinary house, the delicious scent of Victoria’s meatloaf had his mouthwatering but only for what seemed to be a beat of a human heart because then he heard it, his daughter was crying and his wife appeared to be trying to comfort her but failing at it miserably as the crying grew in intensity.

 

Chris leaves his bags and things in the foyer and hurries into the kitchen to see what’s wrong with his little girl, he finds his wife in the kitchen as well as his own father both trying to comfort little Allison who looked like she’d been crying for a while now face red and blotchy. Not a soul in the kitchen seemed to notice his arrival. 

 

`She’ll soon forget.´ his father says reaching out to take the crying girl with messy bows in her hair, Victoria hands Allison over to Gerard while sighing heavily out, `I hope so. I can’t take her crying for much longer.´ and then his wife grabs the large glass of red-wine and takes a large ungraceful sip before Chris can voice his protest because she was still breastfeeding.

 

`Victoria?!´ Chris snaps hurrying over to grab the glass before she downs the lot, and it is only now that everyone has started to realize he was back home.

 

`D-daddy.´ Allison whimpers reaching out towards him and Chris throws the glass his wife had been holding, it shatters in the sink and the liquid spills into the sink, but all he cares about that moment is taking his daughter and figuring out what’s the matter with his beautiful girl. 

 

`Christopher, your back early.´ his father says voice unusually distant and cold, but before Chris can tell his father how he’d finished the job faster than expected and deciding to drive home instead of spending another night and day away from home he sees Victoria grab another glass and beginning to replenish her glass of wine. Somehow his wife had lost her mind during his absence. 

 

`Don’t you dare take another sip Vic.´ Chris growls almost as viciously as a werewolf would, `you are breastfeeding for fudge-sake.´ Chris is close to just screaming at Victoria because they had a deal, they had a deal when they had their son, and she was going back on it.

 

`Not anymore.´ his wife answers rather bitterly, glaring in the direction of Gerard who sighs as if he’s disappointed in Victoria’s answer or perhaps attitude, Chris doesn’t have the patience or time to decipher his father’s behavior or that of his wife who’s drinking once more and if Allison wasn’t in his arms Chris would grab that glass as well and throw it down the sink like its predecessor, or he’d do something far worse. 

 

`What do you mean _not anymore_? I thought we agreed you’d breastfeed until…´ but his words are dragged down to hell or where ever they are taken when aborted because Chris is suddenly painfully aware of the fact that his son is nowhere in sight.

 

`Where’s my son? ´ Chris asks silencing the room and his heart sinks as the only thing he hears is his daughter crying.

 

`Where’s my son? ´ Chris repeats this time a little bit louder. 

 

`Christopher,´ Gerard says with a deadly gentleness that causes his heart to act-up like that of a frightened rabbit, `Please, let’s take a seat son.´ but Chris steps away from his father and rounds on his drinking wife instead.

 

`Victoria, where’s our son?´ She looks at him with a look of pure loathing before emptying the wine in her glass all the way down her throat, before refilling the glass once more and when she finally speaks her voice is strangely detached, `Gone.´ the finality of the word is terrifying and Chris feels his legs go weak.

 

`Your demented sister,´ she begins to say voice dripping with venom, but as always Gerard is quick to defend his darling daughters honor.

 

`Victoria.´ but it seems that for once Chris’ wife was not prepared to obey his father either that or she’d suddenly become deaf.

 

`She killed the newborn of a human pack member of a very impressive pack, the baby was human through and through but she killed it anyway.´ Chris feels sick as a cruel voice that sounds a great deal like his father’s voice whispers in his ear “An eye for an eye” and he’s holding his daughter a little bit tighter.

 

`To avoid a war, a bloodbath between our family and this pack as well as any bound to it,´ Victoria sounds absolutely like a the bitter woman she’s suddenly become, `A sacrifice was there for necessary to ensure peace and prosperity. It was one or both Chris, and so I did what had to be done.´ 

 

Chris hears what his wife is saying and it makes his whole body tremble, he’s so unsteady on his feet that he has to sit down and so he does, clutching at his daughter as if afraid someone or something would come and steal her away as well. 

 

`Christopher, you need to understand sacrificing the boy saved Allison.´ his father says once again reaching out towards him but Chris refuses to accept any of his father’s false sympathy or comfort, he knew for a fact that Gerard hadn’t cared about Alec he’d simply been a means to an end and end that had saved Allison’s life; Chris knew that like his wife Gerard had seen the baby boy as just a means to ensure Allison didn’t die before her time, Chris had even heard his father and wife talk about his son as Allison’s life-insurance.

 

`Don’t touch me!´ Chris snaps and stands up, his anger and desperation blooming even while holding his crying daughter who between sobs asks him to bring back baby Alec.Both his father and wife appear shocked by his sudden rage, it’s as if Chris wasn’t in their eyes allowed to be angry about losing his son, like the loss of Alec wasn’t somehow completely wrong.

 

`Chris. Please.´ Victoria sighs pinching the bridge of her nose, and Chris hates her for not fighting for their son because he sure as hell would’ve died defending his son and keeping him where he belonged, Chris would’ve handed Kate’s head on a silver plate to the pack she’d attacked most likely without justifiable cause. 

 

`You never loved him, did you.´ Chris says without further thought or regret, his words are not in the shape of a question but a statement of facts,Victoria had been satisfied with just one child a daughter she’d always wanted but then Allison got sick and as Kate had said it they needed spare parts and the nearly perfect match would be a sibling and so baby Alexander Charles Argent was created and born; Kate and Gerard had even called the little baby boy Spareinstead of Alec like he and Allison did, and by the Gods how Chris had hated that nickname which he felt belittled his son.

 

`Chris.´ Gerard hisses as if what he’d said was somehow worse than what his wife and father had done. 

 

`He’s my son. My son, and none of you, ´Chris glares at both his father and wife, pointing furiously at the two guilty parties, ` none of you had the right to just give him away.´ Theirs is a sinking feeling within him, it’s almost like his insides are trying to shrink into nothing to leave behind just an empty shell, `Alec wasn’t just some _thing_. He wasn’t a piece of furniture, he was my son,´ Chris turns towards his wife and desperation blossoms in his voice as he speaks to the woman that had given him two perfect little children, only to hand one of them away without a fight, `He was our son Victoria. Our son.´

 

`Chris, ´ Victoria sighs heavily in that way she did whenever she grew frustrated with their children, ` it was either him or Allison.´Of course Chris knew that when it came to choosing between their daughter and son it was always Allison Victoria would side with, she’d always choose their daughter instead of their son unless of course she had to choose whom to sacrifice then it was their son. Unlike Victoria Chris couldn’t and wouldn’t choose between their children, if anything he would’ve offered his own life to keep both of his babies safe and alive; he’d kill his own father and sister if that had been the price to keep his kids, but unlike his willingness to die and fight for both their children his wife seemed almost eager to throw their son away like a piece of gum. 

 

Chris may have been willing to die for his sonbut in the end he hadn’t been there for his little boy, Chris hadn’t been there to stop the injustice and his heart deflates as he begins to realize that no one but he would’ve fought for Alec, and the knowledge that he’d not been there to defend his son sucked the strength and air from his body. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

It takes years before Chris dares to leave his daughter alone with his wife,but he continues to refuses to trust his father or sister with Allison. It takes years but eventually Chris is able to forgive his wife enough so that their marriage didn’t entirely crash and burn,with the passing of timeVictoria grew cold and possessive over both him and their daughter which did not help their marriage the slightest.With the loss of his son Christopher Argent became a reluctant participant in their family business, and he would avoid having any real contact with Gerard and Kate, even during Allison’s birthday parties Chris would do his best to avoid sharing a single word with either one. 

 

And with time Allison did forget about her baby brother while her father did not, he would never forget his child even if he chose not to have his daughter live underneath the dark cloud of Alec’s disappearance. 

 

Even if Chris didn’t try and keep his son’s memory alive in Allison he did hunt down the pack that had taken his son,a pack who although enraged to see him trespass on their land they give him the dreadful new that his son was gone body dumped in a shallow little grave in a sad stretch of desert just outside of Las Vegas.

 

_ An eye for an eye,  _ rang in Chris’ ears as he learned about the death of his son, the words clung to his mind while he in a state of frantic disbelief dug up the little bundle from the dry and scorched earth, and as he peeled away the plastic wrappings and looked down at the little body wrapped in the baby-blue bunny blanket he’d bought for his little boy on the day he’d been born Chris began to wish that the words _an eye for an eye_ weren’t truthful or real. The Alpha of the Ebbs pack gives him hollowed out words of condolences before just walking away leaving Chris alone in the desert holding the rotting corpse of his son a child that had been born to save his first-borns life and who in the end was sacrificed to save the same child’s life as well as the meaningless ones of his aunt and grandfather.Chris screams and cries his grief into the desert night before driving through one sate and another to return to where the other half of his family remained.

 

He’s not surprised by the disgust Victoria displays when he enters their house still carrying his son, luckily it had been in the early hours of the morning and so their daughter was still in bed, he’s not at all surprised when she shows no sorrow or interest in helping him lay their son to rest in a far more honorable fashion.Chris’ anger towards his sister does not surprise him when she laughs at the fact that they were burying Alec for a second-time but for real this time, but he’s surprised by the fact he refuses to take up on her offer to kill the rest of the Ebbs pack. Chris isn’t all that shocked by his father’s cold disregard to his grief when he says, `Well at least now you can move on Christopher.´

 

But Chris will never forget or move on, not really, not even when Victoria insists that they should move to a small town called Beacon Hills. He does his best to be a loving father to his daughter, and he does cherish Allison more now than he’d ever imagined because he’s already lost one child and learned the suffocating ache of the loss.But even with a new house and home there’s just not enough distraction not to bring back the memories he had of his son, and so often at night when the house was silent and dark he sat in the living-room with a bottle of scotch and in the silent darkness he cries and as slumber takes him he hopes that when he wakes that everything had been just a horrible nightmare but it never is his son remains dead.

 

** ~*~ **

 

The store is crowded, thanksgiving is only a few days away and people are suddenly crazy desperate, he’s in a bad mood with the killer hangover brought on by heavy drinking brought on by the horrible news his wife had given him, Chris couldn’t believe or really deal with the fact that Victoria had invited both Gerard and Kate to their home for thanksgiving;and he nearly throws-up right there amongst the fruits and vegetables at the thought of having to deal with the two people he hates almost as much as he loathes the God his wife tries to raise their daughter to believe in.

 

Chris groans as he dumps the bag of potatoes into the cart because the movement causes his headache to explode behind his eyes,and the fact that Victoria was calling for him to hurry-up doesn’t really help his mood or the growing agony inside his head.Chris closes his eyes and leans a little bit forwards while beginning to push the cart onward hoping he’ll somehow avoid knocking into people or anything else damageable,but before he can really convince himself that pushing a car with his eyes closed to be an act of poor judgement an ear piercing shrill of a scream erupts in front of his aching face snapping him right-up and into attention. 

 

`Stangel!´ the little boy seated in the cart he’d been pushing screams his little body wriggling in the seat,his cute little face plastered with an expression pure terror eyes wide and tearful, the entire store falls quiet so quiet in fact that you could’ve heard a pin drop. 

 

The little boy who couldn’t be much older than four continued screaming even when Chris tries to hush him, and for some strange unreasonable reason he feels like he should pick-up the boy and hold him, but before he can raise the little boy with beautiful pale skin with eyes the color of whiskey even an inch from his seat Chris is yanked away and manhandled to the filthy floor of the store. Hesees a woman rush over to the little boy who’s now crying out for his daddy, the woman pulls the wailing child out of the seat and into her arms, holding the little crying child so very close and even she looked closed to tears.

 

`Claudia. Claudia is he alright? ´ the guy cuffing him asks voice almost as frantic as Chris’ heart. The woman holding the little boy gives the little boy a quick check-up before nodding her head and kissing the tearstained round cheeksmumbling something in a language Chris doesn’t recognize into the little ear and the words seem to calm the child a little bit.

 

`Stilinski. Hale. What the hell is going on here? ´ Chris can’t help but groan as the small town sheriff who was in the pocket of the Hale-pack barks while pushing through the gathered masses, his pudgy face red making the white mustache rather striking. 

 

`This bastard was walking off with my son, chief.´ one of the guy pressing his knees down on Chris’ back snapped, and if the sheriff didn’t already looked pissed he certainly did now, turning his watery gaze at the little boy who was hiccupping against his mother’s shoulder.

 

`I wasn’t paying attention and I took the wrong cart that’s all.´ Chris explains quickly, to which another voice from atop of him growls, `Sure you did.´

 

`I swear that’s all I fucking did.´ Chris spits out as his wife comes to stand next to the woman Claudia demanding to know what on earth was going on, and while the grown-ups argued over his sincerity Chris watched as Allison’s face sort of lit up and she waved at the little boy who stopped crying but continued to hiccup a little, but the boy does wave ahis tiny hand at Allison who looks suddenly even happier for some reason. 

 

`John, maybe it was just a mistake.´ Claudia says suddenly just as the little boy starts to wriggle in her arms, `We’re all stressed and…´ but it’s then that the man who’d growled at him cuts in sharply, speaking in that same strange language the woman had but even Chris can recognize his last name when it’s spat out like something disgusting, and it causes Claudia’s eyes to widen and Chris sees fear in her eyes and she hurries to move further away from him as well as his family.

 

 

****

 


	2. huff and puff

Victoria was positively foaming at the mouth as she fought to keep Chris from ending-up in one of the small cells of the Beacon Hills Sheriff Station, he could see his wife through the blinds covering the windows of the sheriff’s office and she was standing and gesturing furiously and he would not trade anything to be there inside that small office with Victoria and the sheriff and his two officers that had tackled Chris to the floor and cuffed him like some common criminal, the two officers Hale and Stilinski were both as agitated as Victoria was although the man Stilinski was less vocal about it although he was as determined as the officer called Hale was for Chris to be charged and locked away if only for the night; Chris could easily hear his wife as loud and clear as if he was standing right next to her the Sheriff and Stilinski are a bit harder to hear but Hale however was as loud as Victoria, the noise and the stress of the day was not lifting the headache from early off of him if anything it all increases the agony inside his head.

  
Chris was handcuffed to the desk belonging to Hale which was next to Stilinski’s desk, and from where he was seated the hunter could see one of the female officers trying to keep Allison preoccupied while the grown-ups figured things out and from what he could see the dark skinned lady was doing a brilliant job at it as his daughter was all smiles where she sat coloring happily.

  
The mother of the little boy Chris had accidentally and without any intention of causing harm walked off with, be it only a few steps, had gone straight from the store home taking her son with her even after Victoria had demanded she too follow all of them to the station. Chris couldn’t in all honesty blame the poor woman if she wished to get as far away from him and Victoria who frankly had looked absolutely murderous when Chris was being hauled off by Stilinski and Hale, Chris could understand why the mother of the little boy felt the need to distance herself and little boy from him after getting such horrific a fright after all there was no way Mrs. Stilinski could've know that Chris would never want anyone to experience even for a flash of a second the agony he'd been forced to endure when realizing his child was gone. 

Chris didn’t want another soul to experience what he’d been forced to experience, not even his worst enemy.

  
He could also understand the absolute look of pure fear he’d seen in the eyes of the mother who shared enough of a resemblance to the werewolf who’d cuffed him, a werewolf who carried the name Hale, it was clear the young Stilinski family were connected to the Hale’s and there was no doubt the young mother was well aware of what Chris was and so her fear was justifiable especially after the things Kate had done.

Kate had tainted their family name and honor with her cruelty and madness.

  
Looking over the desk that belonged to Hale Chris’ attention was drawn to the framed photographs on the desk, one of the pictures was of both Hale and Stilinski freshly graduated from the police academy both males looking very proud and serious while the woman Chris had almost given a heart attack too was hugging Stilinski and almost hanging all over him while kissing his cheek, she was also reaching out towards Hale and pinching his cheek playfully. The second framed picture was of Hale with a woman hanging over his back and from the dark hair and multicolored eyes Chris knew immediately that this young woman was a born Hale and with them in the kiddie pool was the little boy from the store all three soaking wet and grinning happily up at the camera. 

  
He also glanced over at Stilinski’s desk finding a few more pictures  most of the woman and child Chris had come across at the store, as he sits there looking over the images he seeks for similarities in the appearances of the two parents and the child, the sound of a door opening and closing and the loud growling he hears coming towards him startles him out of his thoughts which had come to the conclusion that the child had to be adopted as the child didn't resemble the deputy or the frantic mother.

  
Chris looks up at the werewolf who frees Chris from his bonds, and as the click of the lock is heard the angry male snarls down at Chris, `Watch yourself Argent, one more _accident_ and I will make sure you will never see the light of day again.´ the way the werewolf said the word accident it was clear he did not believe for a second that Chris had made a mistake and nothing more.

  
`Hale.´ the sharp voice of the sheriff barked and Hale steps back but his eyes which remained as human as Chris’, the Sheriff’ eyes remained glued on Chris’ who gently rubbed the aches and pains off of his wrists.

  
`I’m telling you son,´ the tired looking man who’d carried the sheriff’s badge for nearly eleven years sighed, `if you continue to huff and puff at Mr. Argent here like some big bad wolf, ´ Hale snorted at that which had the sheriff raising his voice in that same way Chris’ father and Victoria did when they demanded complete obedience from those around them and sure enough Hale seemed to lose some of his blatant hostility and stepped back from Chris, `If you continue this poor behavior I will have you on desk and missing pets duty until the last of your nieces and nephews are off to college, you hear me Hale?´

  
`Yes, chief, I hear you.´ Hale answered all good and proper which seemed to please the sheriff who turns his attention towards Chris who slowly gets back up on his feet while still rubbing his wrists which were sporting little red lines, the hunter was certain he was going to be sporting a few bruises there as well come morning.

`Now, Mr. Argent,´ the good sheriff started with a sigh, the sheriff with his now red face was whispered to be the mysterious Santa who would make home visits to bring presents to the little boys and girls of his subordinates as well as any child in town who’d lost a mother or a father during the year which made the sheriff even more loved in town than any before him, ` I expect you never again to make such a dreadful mistake as walking away with other people’s little ones.´

  
Victoria huffs unhappily from beside the sheriff her arms crossed and an angry glare directed at the sheriff which in Chris’ opinion was not the best move as the last thing they needed was getting on the wrong side of the lawman, especially now that they were already on the wrong side of two of his officers if not all of them.

  
`I assure you sir, it was an accident.´ Chris tells the sheriff who just looks too tired to believe him, and although Chris spoke the truth one which he would be prepared to swear on his own daughters head Hale still didn’t seem to buy it for a second.

  
`Sure. Sure.´ The sheriff says and Chris knows just from that he and Victoria had become something less in the eyes of the sheriff who turned his attention towards deputy Stilinski who was leaning against the doorframe of the sheriff’s office arms crossed and sporting a frown that seemed to age the man several years, `John, you should go home, you’re not on duty.´

  
Stilinski straightens himself upright. There’s still a great deal of anger and suspicion in Stilinski’s eyes when he glances over at Chris. Without a word to the sheriff or Chris or even Hale who is still keeping a watchful eye on Chris and Victoria the man leaves the building, and Chris has a suspicious feeling that the man isn’t all that thrilled about going home to his wife and son with the news that the man that had given them all a terrible fright was walking away without so much as a slap on the wrist, still to show good character the deputy was nice enough to compliment Allison in her coloring and handing her a couple of stickers and a little badge that made her officially Beacon Hills own little deputy all of which made Allison beam happily and proudly at the female officer that had been keeping an eye on her, this of course caused Hale to bark Stilinski's name like tha man was some badly behaving dog but Stilinski just waved at Hale before walking out the door. 

 

~*~

  
Since the incident at the store Chris Argent life became somewhat less pleasant not only outside the home but also inside it. Since the whole thing at the store the good people of Beacon Hills were less than trusting when it came to Chris and Victoria some going as far as crossing the road or leaving the store with their kids as soon as they caught wind of either him or his wife, the distrust was just increased when somehow the tragedy that was the death of their second-born leaked out into the public; Chris had heard more than once the whispers that told a tale where he and Victoria had killed their son because there had been something wrong with him and now they were searching for a replacement because of guilt or because Allison had started to ask where her baby Brother was. Of course both Victoria and Chris knew that it was because of the Hale’s that the loss of their son was now widely known.

  
Then there was the issue of Allison and her apparent infatuation with Deputy Stilinski’s son that caused a strain between Victoria and Allison as well as Chris. Since the incident at the store Chris’ daughter and now only child had started throwing tantrums on a daily basis when told she wasn’t going to see the little boy from the store again which was a question Allison had started to ask since they left the Sheriff’s station, why exactly his daughter had thought that the little boy would be waiting for them in the car or in the house was beyond Chris’ and Victoria’s understanding but that was what their daughter had been expecting; on an almost daily basis as Chris and Victoria had to disappoint their daughter day by telling Allison that she wouldn’t be seeing the little boy who had a strong set of lunges on him, almost every morning Allison would ask if the little boy was going to come home and when told no their daughter would throw a fit that had her sitting on the naughty step first thing in the Morning, she would also asked now and again if they could go and pick the boy up or if she could go and see him and with each no came a tantrum.

However the most grandest of tantrums came when Allison informed them she wanted to invite the little boy to her birthday party and Victoria told her no, not being allowed to invite Deputy Stilinski’s son had Allison crying for days, in the end Chris’ caved into his daughters crying and together with his daughter made a little card inviting the little boy to the party and together they took the card over to the sheriff’s station asking the officer behind the counter to give Deputy Stilinski the card which the woman did with a smile.

   
In all honesty Chris doesn’t expect the little boy to be allowed to attend Allison’s party, but still he hopes against all hope that he hopes the influence of the Hale’s didn’t reach as far and deep for the Stilinski’s to disappoint Chris’ little girl after all Allison was just a little girl not a monster. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was think that The Hale there with Stilinski is Claudia's big Brother and he married into the Hales and so there, I just wanted to clear that one up.


End file.
